marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 March 17th *In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23rd *Francisco Rodriguez is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back April 25th *The is launched into Earth orbit.Thor May 20th *The enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms. August 2nd *The begins''Avengers: Age of Ultron. 1991 February 28th *The comes to an endAvengers: Age of Ultron. June 3rd *Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father's workshop.Iron Man'' December 16th *'Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark': Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated by HYDRA in , New York by the Winter Soldier, on the road to the Pentagon. The assassination is made to look like a car accident.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company, as well as a media celebrity. In addition to the company’s military contracts, Stark Industries works in medical technology, combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. 17th *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them. 25th *Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union. 1992 April 6th *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron July 4th * receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man September 18th *Alexander Pierce is present at a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. 22nd *Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files 1993 January 20th * becomes President of the United States, succeeding . His presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron February 26th *The occurs in New York City. The New York Bulletin writes an exemplary article covering the event.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind May 5th *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.Iron Man 2 September *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match. He asks his son Matt to help stitch his injuries. Jack allows Matt to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man October is blinded at age 9.]] *Matt Murdock saves an elderly man from being hit by a truck, causing an accident. Hazardous chemicals from a flipped truck splash on his face and as his eyes absorb the chemicals, Murdock is blinded. The last sight he sees is of his father trying to comfort him as he screams that he can't see.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock wakes up in a hospital after the accident he was involved in. He discovers that he can hear every sound in the near-by area, causing him pain. His father tries desperately to comfort him. He lets his son touch his face so he can recognize that it is him, which calms him down. 1994 January *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match and finds his son Matt asleep. He wakes him up and allows him to feel his face for his injuries. He then tells Matt to finish his homework. February *One day while training at Fogwell's Gym, Jack Murdock is approached by his employer, Roscoe Sweeney. Sweeney tells him that he booked Murdock a match against Carl "Crusher" Creel. However, Sweeney tells Murdock that he has to lose the fight in the fifth round as they were placing bets against him. Slightly disappointed, Murdock agrees to throw the fight. *Matt Murdock reminds his father that "Murdocks always get back up"; Jack Murdock has a change of heart and decides to fight Creel and win, ensuring that his son would get to witness his father being a winner. *A few hours before his fight against Carl Creel, Jack Murdock calls Ed and tells him to put all his bets on him and then transfer the money to an account at M&R Credit Union in Matt's name. He also calls his ex-wife and asks her to look after Matt. *'Assassination of Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock wins the match against Carl Creel. After his victory, Murdock takes the time to listen to the crowd chanting his name. Murdock then makes his way back home but is found by his employers, who are unhappy at his betrayal. Murdock is shot and killed. His body is later found by Matt. March *With his mother failing to take care of him after his father's death, Matt Murdock is moved to Saint Agnes Orphanage. April 22nd * dies.Historical character's date of death. May *Still at Saint Agnes Orphanage, Matt Murdock is visited by Stick, an old blind man. Stick is aware of Murdock's heightened other senses and takes him outside for ice-cream. While they sit together, Stick asks Murdock what he can understand about near-by people just by listening to them. Stick then promises to train Murdock to control and master his "gift".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick 1995 May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.The Incredible Hulk July 24th *Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. She works there for three years, enduring both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft. Romanoff excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow".The Avengers September 19th *Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well October *Having been trained under Stick for a while, Matt Murdock has become a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his abilities. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gives Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream that he got the day they first met, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushs it in his hand and tells Murdock that he can no longer train him. Stick then leaves. December 14th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1998 January 27th *Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her. 31st *Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. 1999 meets a young Grant Ward]] *John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, and seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. September speaks to her adoptive sister, Trish Walker]] *Jessica Jones, her parents, Brian Jones and Alisa Jones, and her brother, Phillip Jones goes on vacation. During the trip, Phillip and Jessica got into a fight over a video game. When Brian turned took his eyes off the road to stop them from fighting the family got into a car crash with a truck carrying a container of chemicals. The Jones' family dies leaving Jessica as the only survivor.Jessica Jones: 1.07: AKA Top Shelf PervertsJessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?''According to Jessica Jones' diary, the last time she wrote something on it was in 1999, a few days before the car accident. *After awakening from her coma, Jones is adopted by a talent agent Dorothy Walker as a publicity stunt to promote her daughter Patsy's television show.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues'' *Jones finds out that Dorothy Walker hits her daughter, Trish Walker. Jones reveals her powers to Trish and promises her that she will protect her from her mother. December 31st and Tony Stark]] *Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing instead to spend the night with Maya. In her hotel room, Maya introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 References Category:Timeline